yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
LP
| japanese = ＬＰ | furigana = ライフ(ポイント)As in the OCG, the parentheses here specify what part is sometimes dropped in card text. | romaji = Raifu(pointo) |japanese translated=Life (Point) | english = LP (Life Points)In the TCG, the full form, as shown in parentheses, has become obsolete since Super Starter: Space-Time Showdown | french = LP (Life Points) | german = LP (Life Points) | italian = LP (Life Point) | korean = 라이프 (포인트) Raipeu (Pointeu) (LP in card text) | portuguese = PV (Pontos de Vida) Formerly: Life Points | spanish = LP (Life Points) | chinese = 生命(點) Shēngmìng(diǎn) / Sang1 ming6 (dim2) }} Life Points (Japanese: ライフポイント Raifupointo), officially shortened to LP (Japanese: ) since Super Starter: Space-Time Showdown, are a numeric value in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duels used to represent the health of a player. If a player loses all their LP, they lose the Duel. Rules * Each player begins with 8000 LP. * LP can be gained through the effects of some cards, such as "Solemn Wishes". * LP can be lost by: ** Damage: Whenever a player takes damage, they lose LP equal to the amount of damage dealt. There are two main forms of damage: *** Battle damage: When monsters battle, their stats are compared. If the monster is in Attack Position, their ATK value is used; if the monster is in Defense Position, their DEF value is used. If the defending monster is in Attack Position and its ATK is lower, the defending player takes damage equal to the difference. If the defending monster is in Defense Position, the defending player does not take any damage, unless the opponent's monster has an effect to inflict piercing battle damage. If the attacking monster's ATK is lower than the appropriate value of the defending monster, the attacking player loses LP equal to the difference instead. A monster can also attack a player directly; in that case, the attacking monster's full ATK value is inflicted as damage to the player. *** Effect damage: The effects of some cards, such as "Ookazi", directly damage a player's LP. ** Cost: Cards such as "Seven Tools of the Bandit" require the player to pay LP in order to activate them. This is not considered to be damage, as the card text does not use the word "damage". ** Effects: A few cards, such as "Message in a Bottle" and "Soul Charge", directly state that a player "loses LP". This is neither considered to be damage nor payment. Effects like these are usually drawbacks to otherwise powerful effects to prevent the player from using cards that mitigate costs (such as "Spell Economics") or prevent damage (such as "Rainbow Life") to avoid the drawback. * If a player's LP would drop below 0, they become 0 rather than negative. * If a player's LP become 0, they lose the Duel. Other games * In manga and anime, in the Duel Monsters Basic rules (prior to the Battle City tournament), players play with 2000 LP. In all other forms of Duel Monsters from Battle City onward, players start with 4000 LP in both the manga and anime. * Some video games allow players to set the number of LP they begin with, in some cases up to 16000. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM, players begin with a number of LP equal to the combined Life Point score of the Monster Cards in their Deck. * In the anime and Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force games, some effects allow players to continue playing while they have 0 LP, such as "Relay Soul" and "Infernity Zero". * In Dungeon Dice Monsters, each player's Dungeon Master has 3 LP. Each time it gets attacked, it loses 1 Life Point. A player loses when their Dungeon Master loses all of its LP. These are renamed Heart Points in the anime. Trivia * Charlie McCay, from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, was the first Duelist to ever have a 6-digit LP score in the anime or manga, at 100,000. * Don Thousand, also from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, currently holds the record for the highest LP score seen in the anime or manga, at 102,900. Gauges The following gauges are displayed to keep track of LP in the anime. Episode 1 Life Points.jpg | LP From Second Season.jpg |Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light Life point counter.jpg |Dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh! LifePoints-JP-Anime-GX.png |Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Life point counter 2.jpg |Dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Lp bbt.png |Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Life points.jpg |Dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's LifePoints-ZX.png |''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' LifePoints-ZX-2.png |''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' (Shadow Duel) LifePoints-AV.png |''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' LifePoints-DSOD.png |''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions'' LifePoints-DSOD-Cost.png |''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions'' (paying LP) LifePoints-DSOD-Attack.png |''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions'' (taking damage) VRAINS_LP.png|''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' Notes Category:Gameplay Category:DDM Gameplay